Simplify the expression. $(-4p^{4}+2p^{3}+p^{2})(-p^{2})$
First use the distributive property. $ - 4 p^4 (- p^2) + 2 p^3 (- p^2) + p^2 (- p^2) $ Simplify. $4p^{6}-2p^{5}-p^{4}$